Once upon a time SHORT STORIES
by jade.rose.1656
Summary: Each chapter is a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry the dang thing redid the format and i'm not gonna rewrite it. Emma came down the stairs wearing her usaual sleepwear. She had a loose top which hung from her. She also had on some sweat pants. She sat down to eat breakfast which David had prepared. Henry had slept at Regina's that night because Neil was sick and Margret needed to bring him to Whale At 9:30 at night. Emma was eating some eggs and bacon that David just finished preparing. Margret was breastfeeding Neil, turned away from everyone. Emma threw away her plate when a knock on her door had been placed. Emma walked to open the door, and motioned Margret to go upstairs because of her situation. She opened it to see Killian, and she stepped out and closed to door. He pulled her into a kiss, and for a moment she let her walls down. "What was that for, you almost had me hooked." Said Emma in a playful tune. It took Killian a moment to realize what she had said. He grinned and said, "Well love, I want to ask you to come with me too... Um..." He studdered. "A date?" Emma said, completing his sentence. "Yes my love." He almost sounded embarased. "Of corse." She kissed him lightly on the cheek when she did so she saw Regina walking to their door to bring Henry back. She saw them. They both blushed and Emma said, "Uh, just go in and tell them I let you in." Henry had saw too. He did not follow Regina but he whispered to Emma, "I see you like him, will he be my father?" "Whoa kid not so fast. Maybe one day but not now." Henry grinned and walked in the was joking. "I'll go get dressed and we can go on that little date." Killian motioned for her to go. She flat ironed her hair so it was straight. She put on a full body white dress and wore some fake earings. She then took out her contacts and put her glasses on for a second so she could find her new contacts. She removed her glasses and put them in. She walked out of the door and Killian said, "Wow, Swan. Your bloody beautiful." He said. Regina had left and she saw her going down. They walked together making jokes and Killian tried to guess what Netflix was. Finally Killian had brought her to the woods where he had set up a beautiful place to sit. There was a clearing and a small pond. "Killian. This is beautiful!" After Emma said that she kissed him on the cheek once more. She could tell Killian was pleased. They sat down and Killian poured wine for them. She took a sip and asked, "Killian, you know what?" Killian put down his glass and reponded, "Yes love?" "Well, I have dated many people and flying monkeys -he snorted when she said that- and I think you are my best, your even a bit better than Neil." Killian was pleased and he went over and kissed Emma. "Dear come back at sunfall. I have a surprise." Emma was questioning his words in her mind then looked at her clock and realized she had been there for and hour. Killian walked with her back to her place and kissed her before she went in. When Emma went in and David saw how she was dressed, and asked, "Emma, did you go out with Hook again?" David said this playfuly and Emma nodded. She Went upstairs and put on a blue dress and pulled her hair into a braid whick came over into a bun. She had more time to prepare. She then put some blue flats on because of the woods. She went over too her bed and saw Henry sleeping she crawled in bed next to him. She drowsed off to sleep.

Hook was buying some candles and wine. He went over to Gold's shop and bought one item. He got himself a suit. He walked back to the date area and lit the candles, he then put them in the pond.(They float) He got the wine and put it on the blankets outlooking the pond. He put on his suit on behind a tree. (He was in the middle of the woods no one could see) He then noticed the sun starting to go down.

Emma woke up and redid her hair (She did not intened to fall asleep which messed up her hair.) She glanced at the window and started in her way to the area. When she reached there she saw Killian and the beautiful pond. "Killian... This is beautiful. This is why I love you so much!" She sat on the blanket when Killian motioned her too. She was suprised at how he was dressed. "Killian. You so handsome!" Emma said. Killian then responed with, "Well love, i'm glad your happy." Emma had a smile that was the most lovable thing about her. They talked and drank? Emma pulled her phone out and Killian said, "Why do you have your talking phone? Love?" Emma giggled and said, "Well, I belive we never danced before." Killian looked confused and Emma put on Symphony No. 40 in G minor from Mozart. "Your talking phone makes music." Killian said those words with a smile. "Yea. Wanna dance?" "Duh." They danced and he said, "Look." He pressed a button hidden behind a tree and it lit up the trees to uncover all of the couples in Storybrooke. Belle and Rumple. Snow and David. Ariel and Eric. Regina and the Huntsmen. Even Henry and Grace. And all the other couples in StoryBrooke. They all had colored dresses. They all danced to the music produced from her phone (She connected it to a sound enlarger). She was suprised to see Henry and Grace. She was so happy he could love someone other than family. The couples surounded the pond, all having their own space. They all danced. Killian and Emma joined in. After the song ended, Killian got on one knee and said, "Emma Swan, we may have not known each other for a long time, but I know this love is true. Will you do me the honor, Love, and marry me?" Emma put her hand over her mouth. "Yes!" She tackled him and kissed him. She then said, "You all knew, thats why Henry asked me that. Killian smiled. All the other couple surounded them and even Regina smiled. "You guys are sneeky." Emma said those words playfuly. They all went to Grannies and partied the night out. And Killian had one more suprise. "Oh love, how about we go to our house by the shore?" Emma face lit up. " A house!" She kissed Killian and the couple walked out. She called for Henry and Grace. Grace went back to her home and Henry walked with his new father and his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Short Story!

"HELP! SOMEONE!" It was if no one could hear Killian. "MY WIFE! SHE'S DIEING!" Killian ran back too Emma.

"They can't see us. Or hear us! How.. How can I help you! EMMA!"

"Ki-Killian. Don't worry ab-about me." She said weakly. "I-I Lov-"

"LOVE! No.. No.. NO! EMMA! PLEASE! YOUR MY HEART. YOUR MY WORLD. Don't! PLEASE.

"I-I'm so-sorry. Good-goodbye Kil-"

"Emma? EMMA? NO! NO!"

She was gone.

"Emma... EMMA!" Don't LEAVE. DON'T LEAVE ME YET! Please.."

He broke down. His face covered in tears as he held the limp body of his love, Emma Swan.

His heart was being pulled in every direction. Her face was filled with tears and pain. His only love was gone.

{This morning}

"Killian!" Emma yelled.

"Yes, love?" Killian responded.

Emma was laying in the bed with skin pale as the clouds. She was sick after the battle between her and Zelena. Emma kept wondering what her last spell did to her. She did not feel any wrong, but Emma thinks she did not finish her spell.

"Can you get me some water?"

"On it, love"

They live in a house near the shore. And it couldn't be more beautiful.

Emma got up and went into the kitchen for her water. She felt a bit dizzy.

"Dear, go lie back down your sick!"

"Killian i'm fine bu-"

Emma passed out. Killian rushed her to Rumplestiltskin, running with Emma in his arms.

"RUMPLE!" Killian said this while opening the door with his good hand in a rush.

"Oh looks as this deary is sick." Rumple said completely calm.

"Help her! Please! I'll owe you a favor!"

"Deal!"

"Now help her!"

Rumple placed his hands 3-4 inches away from her body he closed his eyes and moved his hands over her.

"She's cursed. She will die by this afternoon. Nothing can help her."

"Your hiding something! I KNOW IT!" Killian bellowed.

"There's a man called the Dragon. In Hong-Kong."

"I'll go there then! Emma will be in my arms!"

Killian ran out of the shop with Emma in his hand/hook.  
He crossed the town line. This time, instead of forgeting who he was, no one could see them. He was quick but love clouded his mind and he knew he could not run all they way there. He would take a bus. Just like how he went to get her to break the curse a second time. He got on and no one could see him or Emma. Emma woke up when Killian got off the bus.

"Ki-killian. Were ar-are we?"

"Hong-Kong. No time to explain."

"Put me down.. I won't make it."

"Yes.. Yes love you will! Don't give up!"

He ran and he knew Emma was going to die. He put her down and called for help. But no one could hear. Emma was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was sitting on her bed looking at the window near it. She has never enjoyed this day - For one, very sad reason, she never had anyone to share it with. Mother's day. She always felt pain for this day, never knowing why someone could give her up. Emma stood up and went to her closet, putting on a black tee and dark colored jeans. She slipped on her red jacket and put some of her black-brownish boots on. She then grabbed her black beenie. As she walked out the closet, she pulled her beenie on, hiding her beautiful golden hair. Emma walked down the staires from the loft and saw Mary Margret in the kitchen.

"Hey Mary Margret." Emma said, hoping she would not know the holiday.

"You know Mary Margret is a bit formal."

"Just.. Not used to calling you... well.. Mom."

"Emma, it's ok. Just call me what you like."

"Well, we need to talk... Mom."

"What's it Emma?"

"Today.. It's Mother's day and I have never had a mother to share this day with. Untill now. I don't know what to do for Mother's day."

"Emma, I'm sorr-"

"No, no it's fine." Emma did not intend to hurt her mother.

"Well, I'm happy your here now. You don't need to do anything."

"What if we go to Grannies. Me, you, Neil, and Henry."

"That sounds nice Emma." Emma now was walking to the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go to work. Bye... Mom."

"Bye Emma!" Mary Margret was happy Emma called her Mom.

Emma walked out the door and closed it. She walked to her yellow buggy and clicked the keys to unlock the car. Emma had lied. She was not going to work, she was going to Gold's shop for a gift for her mother. Once Emma got there she looked around and Mr. Gold kept asking what she was looking for.

"Something." Emma said flatly, while looking at the items for sale.

"Well deary, if you want my help your gonna have to tell me more."

"I don't want your help! You would no nothing of what I need." Emma snapped.

"How can you be so sure deary?" Rumple said.

"Because you never had one!" Emma said annoyed at this conversation.

"Just tell me what you need." Rumple said determined.

"I need a Mother's Day gift. Happy?" Emma finally said.

"Well, your right. I have never known my mother." Emma ignored this. Emma found a rainbow gem necklace and purcased it for $399.99 at 's.  
Emma got back into her buggy and drove down to Grannies.

"Hey Granny. Can you make sure there's space for tonight? Me, Margret, Neil and Henry are going to have dinner."

"I'll see what I can do." Emma put a dollar in the tip jar.

"Have a good day." Emma said. Emma got back in her buggy and went back to the apartment. She walked in and went upstairs. She put on a white dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She took out her contacts and put her glasses on. She walked downstairs and told Mary Margret that they were about to leave. She pulled out her phone and called Regina and asked for Henry to come over. Snow got everything from Neil and they waited for Henry. Then a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Emma yelled. Henry opened the door wearing a tux.

"Henry you look so good! Ready to go?" Emma said.

"Thanks mom. Yea lets go!" Henry said excitedly. They all walked to Grannies. When they got there, they sat near the edge.

"Mom.. I got you something." Henry said.

"Aww thanks Henry." Henry pulled out a candle.

"It's enchanted. When lit, everyone around is in a happier mood. I got it from Mr. Gold." A tear slid down Emma's face. She tried to hide it.

"What's the matter? Do you not like it?" Henry said.

"No. I just... Never gotten a gift before." Emma said. Henry hugged Emma.

"And Mom, I got you a gift." Emma said while pulling out the beautiful necklace.

"Emma... It's beautiful." Mary Margret said. They ordered and it took a while for the food to come, having other families eat out aswell.

"Thanks Granny." Emma said. Ruby came and picked up their plates and they left the dinner. They all went back to the apartment and watched netflix. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Emma called. Killian opened the door.

"Oh hey Killian. What's up?" Emma said.

"Well, this is for Mary Margret. She's not my mother but I don't understand this holiday yet, so here you go." He handed Mary Margret a tiara. It was silver and had the same gems in the necklace Emma gave her. Snow hugged Killian and Emma stepped out the apartment with Killian.

"Thanks Killian." She kissed him before he could say anything. She walked back in and continued their Netfix movie. 


End file.
